The Empty Road
by Nianko
Summary: Dean was driving away from his emotional problems,but they keep calling him. Can you can't help but think of someone, how can you even begin to forget? R&R OneShot


Another Supernatural one-shot.I decided to this one with the same OC I used in "The Only Chapter",so may I present to you Miss Jane. If you can,read this one hearing "The Diary of Jane",from Breaking Benjamin.

**The Only Chapter**

The road ahead was long and empty,with no other cars and very few lights to give away the sign of previous human activity. The black Impala went fast through the road, being the sound of the car the only sound for miles around. The radio was mute and from the two people in he car,only the driver was wake.Well,he was driving anyway,so he had to be awake for that. But what kept Dean Winchester awake and alert wasn't the road ahead, nor the new case he was on,a possible ghost murder on a town lost in Somewhere,America. What kept his sould awake and the wheels of his brain turning were memories of someone he hadn't seen in what seemed the longest time.

He looked over at his brother,Sam, almost as if he was checking that the younger man was still in the place he had left him,just like he reached for his pocket,with his free hand, to make sure the picture was still there.If the picture weren't so hidden in his pocket,anyone could have seen it,and with it they would have seen Dean and an unknown woman in it.Dean had his usual smirk pressed on his lips,and in his eyes something that looked like genuine happiness showed.The woman was laughing at him, her curly and messy brown hair falling in front of her face as she hugged Dean from behind.They seemed to be in some sort of park,and in the other side of the picture it read "Dean and Jane H/H". He looked at the road as a depressive wave of feeling washed him over, as her name echoed in his mind.

_Jane,Jane,Jane,Jane,Jane,Jane.Jane,Jane,Jane._

He gave out a frustrated sigh,making Sam make a_ hunf _sound and move slightly mo make himself more confortable. Dean licked his lips and considered turing on the radio,but quickly dismissed the though.That would wake up Sam and then Sam would start with the emotional crap,asking him what's wrong and how he could help. He couldn't help and that would depress Sam,so he would try to find out what was making Dean so miserable,and that would so make Dean miserable and angry.

In his mind he was remebering memories that even though they weren't that long ago,they all seemed so distant. He felt his stomach twist into a knot as he looked to the clock and saw two a.m. and something, knwoing that by now the weeding was over and that she probably was in bed with her new husband. Anger took over Dean,and it took all his self control not to turn the wheel and go back to her town.

He couldn't help but smirk at the vision of her living the perfect surbubian life with Dr.Roger, being a soccer mom and driving her kids to school. Damn fine kids she would have, if they took after their mother anyway. His mind drifted to how babies are made and to her and Dr.Roger making their future kids, and he felt the knot being tied harder.But the angry animal in his chest was calmed and started to purr as he remembred himself and Jane together in the very same bed that she would be now sharing with Surbubian Roger.He fought the urge to close his eyes and try and remember the feeling of her body heath against his nude and bare body, and her hands going down his back, her nails pressing hard against his skin, while she called his name softly and then hard and loud.Would she call Roger's name like that?

Somehow,Dean knew she wouldn't.

He never would have guessed when he meet her that he would end up in his car, feeling like he was feeling and wishing he was the one with her, the one who would take off her wedding dress and watch her place it carefully on the wardrobe,like he knew she would even though she always said those things were justa another white dress with alot of little flowers and girly things that costed five times as much as a normal whire dress with flowers and other girly things. No, when he meet her she was just like him.

Well,maybe not just like him,but she was a hunter too.Well,sort off.She was on a hunt with her older brother searching for the thing taht killed his girlfriend.She had taken the path that Sam had tried to take,given up on hunting and trying to lead a normal life.For a while,two years and something she gave up on that life and spent her time with Dean,since they kept runing into each other on hunts,he with his father or alone and she with her brother.She was kind and smart,but she had a certain something to her, an amaizing aura that caugh him totally off guard.Masybe it was her sense of humour or her way to see things but what he knew was that after two years he had fallen for her, madly and deeply. But soon John was gone and he needed to find Sam, and go and search for him, and quickly years were past without them seeing each other,until one day he heard she was geting married.

Married.

So many things he had left unsaid to her, and he never even told her he loved her. He had to agree with Sam on one thing, sometimes he was just a total idiot.

With this though he kept driving until the sun showed on the horizant and the dark blue skies were covered by the golen light of the morning sun and the darkness was replaced by light pink and fluggy clouds. Dean could feel the sleep starting o take over him, he's eyes closing slightly,with the sight of the sun coming up still in his mind and infront of his eyes.He was just about to start to daze off,when his cellphone started to sing.

He quickly grabbed it and turned the sounf off, looking over at Sam to se if he was awake.He cursed , needing the sleep badly but the sleep ran away as soon as his eyes read who was calling.

**The End**

Bah...Please Review?


End file.
